powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Treasure Hunt
Power Rangers Treasure Hunt is the ninth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Animal Elite and succeeded by Power Rangers Planet Savior. It can also contains elements from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. This season has Rangers theme as Treasure Hunters. Plot The evil overlord named Elemental Emperor has split into quarter elemental tribe leaders Flamestar, Devil Merman, Stormar and Quakelord who were trying to take the jewels away from Treasure Shrine, but they were sealed away by the guardians. Thousands years laters, Flamestar, Devil Merman, Stormar and Quakelord has escaped from their respective prisons and then they began to conquer the world. Shortly after the threat, the 5 teens are ready to finish the job to become Power Rangers and fight the new threat. Characters Treasure Hunter Rangers Allies * Professor Goodeve * Roy * Elite Rangers Civilians * Joseph * Marissa - Portrayed by Italia Ricci Villains *Elemental Emperor - The Evil Overlord who was split into four in the beginning but Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman and Quakelord combines together to become an Overlord. Later, he can control the Foot Soldiers Whirlgrunts, Flamers, Aquaticks, and Groundlings. **Air Tribe ***Stormar ***Typhoonic ***Whirlgrunts - Group of the Foot Solders of the Air Tribe as well as Stormar and Typhoonic. ***Monsters ****Turborg - based on Turbine - destroyed by the Treasure Hunters (The Treasure Adventure) ****Fanblew - based on Mechanical fan - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Ranger Pink) ****Kitan - based on Kite - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Flight Mode) (Flight Mission) ****Balloon - based on Balloon - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Flight Mode) (Flying Lesson) ****Propellerella - based on Propeller - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the FirstClass Megazord (Bronze Skill) ****Owlling - based on Owl - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord and Sigma Megazord (Typhoon Tremor) ****Snowconeblitz - based on Snow cone - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord, Sigma Megazord and FirstClass Megazord (Cold-Blood) ****Vacuumatrix - based on Vacuum - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Rescue Zords (New Zords Developed) ****Blizzardinator - based on Blizzard - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord, Sigma Megazord, FirstClass Megazord and Rescue Megazord (Typhoonic Training) ****Dragonax - based on Azure Dragon - defeated and destroyed by Treasure Hunters and Animal Elite Rangers (Elite Teamwork) ***Evil Megazords ****Hurricanator - based on Hurricane - destroyed by the Sigma Megazord (The Teamwork) ****Blowhard - based on Blowhard from Mario Party 3 - destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Blow you Away) **Fire Tribe ***Flamestar ***Moltoxic ***Flamers - Group of the Foot Solders of the Fire Tribe as well as Flamestar and Moltoxic. ***Monsters ****Magmorg - based on Magma - destroyed by the Treasure Hunters (Gems Recovery) ****Grillzard - based on Lizard and Grilling - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Ranger Black) ****Tireak - based on Tire - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Speed Mode) (Grand Prix) ****Gas Dynamite - based on Dynamite - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Speed Mode) (Racing for the Gold) ****Ovenheat - based on Oven - destroyed by the Aero Treasure Hunter (The Bronze Warrior) ****Volcanoman - based on Volcano - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the FirstClass Megazord (Volcano Eruption) ****Torcheat - based on FireMan.EXE and Torch - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Fire Frenzy) ****Charcoal Rock - based on Charcoal Grill Org from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Fire Frenzy) ****Magmato - based on Tomato - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord and Rescue Megazord (The Remaining Gems) ****Flamewing - based on Vermilion Bird - defeated and destroyed by Treasure Hunters and Animal Elite Rangers (Elite Teamwork) ***Evil Megazords ****Heatferno - based on Conflagration - destroyed by the Octane Megazord (Summer Time) ****Molten Hulk - based on Magma and Red Hulk - destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord and Rescue Megazord (The Heroes saves the Day) **Water Tribe ***Devil Merman ***Pteromaid - hybrid of Loinfish & Mermaid ***Aquaticks - Group of the Foot Solders of the Water Tribe as well as Devil Merman and Pteromaid. ***Monsters ****Spoutsprayer - based on Spout - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Ranger Red) ****Atlantis - based on Atlantis Temple from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Ranger Yellow) ****Leviathan - based on Leviathan - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Surf Mode) (Boat Ride) ****Sirenica - based on Siren - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Surf Mode) (Mystery of Mermaid) ****Fishman - based on Fish - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Octane Megazord and FirstClass Megazord (Mermaid Love) ****Whirldizzy - based on Whirlpool - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Treasure Scavenger Hunt) ****Eelectrify - based on Eel - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Cold Blood) ****Riptron - based on Rip current - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Seafood Wonderland) ****Octorella - based on Mardakko from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the combined efforts of Relic Nitro Megazord, Sigma Megazord and FirstClass Megazord (Octopus in Japan) ****Tortrick - based on Black Tortoise - defeated and destroyed by Treasure Hunters and Animal Elite Rangers (Elite Teamwork) ***Evil Megazords ****Coralizer - based on Coralizer from Power Rangers in Space - destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord and Sigma Megazord (Nothing to Lose) ****Crabuster - based on Crab - destroyed by the Rescue Megazord (Mecha Power) **Earth Tribe ***Quakelord ***Golem ***Groundlings - Group of the Foot Solders of the Earth Tribe as well as Quakelord and Golem. ***Monsters ****Treehulk - based on Tree - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Ranger Blue) ****Rockbuster - based on Rock - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Rail Mode) (Train Ride) ****Wreckage - based on Wreckage - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord (Rail Mode) (Earthquake Chaos) ****Sandor - based on Sand and Dune sand - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Power of Ten) ****Mountitan - based on Mountain - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Tree Beast) ****Treespike - based on Pine Tree - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord, Sigma Megazord and FirstClass Megazord (Tree Beast) ****Mudslide - based on Mudslide - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Earth) ****Glyderock - based on Glyder Fawr - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord and Rescue Megazord (Treasure in China) ****Bouldinator - based on Boulder - defeated by Treasure Hunters and destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord and Rescue Megazord (Treasure in China) ****Tigeron - based on White Tiger - defeated and destroyed by Treasure Hunters and Animal Elite Rangers (Elite Teamwork) ***Evil Megazords ****Stonebreaker - based on Stone - destroyed by the Super ValveMax Megazord (Treasure in Mayan) ****Sphinx - based on Egg Golem - destroyed by the Relic Nitro Megazord, Sigma Megazord and FirstClass Megazord (Egyptian Treasure) Other *Majestic Hunter *Ashiguard *Lord Breaker *Rack Repulsa *Yellord - based on Yellow Dragon - created by Stormar, Typhoonic, Dragonax, Flamestar, Moltoxic, Flamewing, Devil Merman, Pteromaid, Tortrick, Quakelord, Golem and Tigeron, defeated and destroyed by Treasure Hunters and Animal Elite Rangers (Elite Teamwork) Arsenal Transforming Devices * Treasure Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Aerial Flight Morpher♦ * Sentinel Battle Morpher◆ Sidearms * Relic Revolvers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Drive Defenders Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Neo Drill Blaster * Relic Sword◆ * Relic Axe◆ * Relic Blaster◆ * Relic Hammer◆ * Relic Tracker◆ * Relic Cannon◆ * Relic Fighting Fins◆ * Relic Boomerang◆ * Relic Lance◆ * Relic Spear◆ ** Relic Spear Rifle Mode◆ Vehicles * Hunter Vehicles ** Relic ATV ** Relic Bike ** Relic Trike ** Relic Car ** Relic Truck *Hover Cycle Cockpit * Control Driver: Used by the Rangers to control their Drive Zords, they fold into a suitcase form for traveling. Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord * Super ValveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** FirstClass Megazord◆ *** First-Class Drive Zord◆ ** Octane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Relic Nitro Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **** Truck Drive Zord◆ **** Tank Drive Zord◆ **** SUV Drive Zord◆ **** Jeep Drive Zord◆ **** Van Drive Zord◆ *** Sigma Megazord◆◆◆◆ **** Racer Drive Zord◆ **** Boat Drive Zord◆ **** Jet Drive Zord◆ **** Train Drive Zord◆ * Rescue Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ ** Fire Rescue Drive Zord◇ ** Control Rescue Drive Zord◇ ** Police Rescue Drive Zord◇ ** Helicopter Rescue Drive Zord◇ ** Ambulance Rescue Drive Zord◇ Alternate Combinations *Alternate Combination - Relic Nitro Megazord Speed Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Relic Nitro Megazord Surf Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Relic Nitro Megazord Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Relic Nitro Megazord Rail Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: The Treasure Adventure (First appearance of Jeremy, Lance, Zachary, Cerina, Allison, Professor Goodeve, Roy, John, Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman, and QuakeLord) * Episode 2: Gems Recovery * Episode 3: Ranger Red (Relic Nitro Megazord debuts) * Episode 4: Ranger Blue * Episode 5: Ranger Yellow * Episode 6: Ranger Black * Episode 7: Ranger Pink * Episode 8: Grand Prix (Hector, Janelle, Mia, Miles and Racer Drive Zord debuts in this episode) * Episode 9: Racing for the Gold * Episode 10: Boat Ride (Boat Drive Zord debuts) * Episode 11: Mystery of Mermaid (Pteromaid debuts) * Episode 12: Flight Mission (Jet Drive Zord debuts) * Episode 13: Flying Lesson * Episode 14: Train Ride (Train Drive Zord debuts in this episode) * Episode 15: Earthquake Chaos (Golem debuts) * Episode 16: The Teamwork (Sigma Megazord debuts) * Episode 17: Typhoon Tremor (Typhoonic debuts) * Episode 18: Summer Time (Octane Megazord debuts) * Episode 19: The Bronze Warrior (Alex Humphrey's first appearance) * Episode 20: Bronze Skill (Introducing: FirstClass Megazord) * Episode 21: Volcano Eruption (Moltoxic debuts) * Episode 22: Power of Ten (Super ValveMax Megazord debuts) * Episode 23: Nothing to Lose * Episode 24: Blow you Away * Episode 25: Treasure in Mayan * Episode 26: Mermaid Love * Episode 27: Tree Beast * Episode 28: Treasure Scavenger Hunt * Episode 29: Seafood Wonderland * Episode 30: Octopus in Japan * Episode 31: Fire Frenzy * Episode 32: Earth * Episode 33: Cold-Blood * Episode 34: New Zords Developed (Rescue Zords debuts) * Episode 35: Mecha Power (Rescue Megazord debuts) * Episode 36: Treasure in China * Episode 37: Egyptian Treasure * Episode 38: Typhoonic Training * Episode 39: The Remaining Gems * Episode 40: Elite Teamwork (Elite Team up) * Episode 41: The Heroes saves the Day * Episode 42: Earth Destruction (Golem gets destroyed by the Rangers from being put into the lava) * Episode 43: Water washes Fire Away (Moltoxic gets destroyed by the Power Rangers' Water technique Power) * Episode 44: Mermaid Despair (Pteromaid gets destroyed by Power Rangers) * Episode 45: Wind Howl (Typhoonic gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) * Episode 46: Empire Rise * Episode 47: Darkness Unite (This Episode states that Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman and QuakeLord combines their powers and transform into the Elemental God named Elemental Emperor) * Episode 48: Chaos in the City * Episode 49: Troubles on Earth * Final Episode - End of the Line (Elemental Emperor was destroyed along with Stormar, Flamestar, Devil Merman, and Quakelord by the Power Rangers) Notes * This is the first season to have a Earth Technology season. * This is a first season to have Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink Rangers on the main core team. * This is a first season to have Bronze Ranger as the Sixth Ranger. See Also * Bouken Sentai Takaranger - Super Sentai Counterpart Category:Future Beetle Category:Series Category:Featured Series